


Gabriels Day

by riversong_sam



Series: Mate To Three Brothers [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParings: Reader x Michael, Reader x Lucifer, Reader x GabrielWord Count: 547Warnings: pranks, swearsA/N: First time writing Michael and first multi-lovers fic so hope you like it! Also with this part I incorporated the song “Dark Side” by Kelly Clarkson for Taylor’s 300 Followers Challenge, lyrics are bolded. Feedback is always greatly appreciated.Summary: You were made for the Archangels. It was their choice to accept you or not, there was just one problem when their father made you for them. Every rejection hurt you physically, like a burning pain inside you. It was a kink he couldn’t quite get rid of when he made you…. oops. Will knowing that affect their decision?





	Gabriels Day

You wake to the smell of something sweet which meant Gabriel was here. Slowly you opened your eyes only to shriek in fear and jump off the bed. That little twit had placed a severed head next to you as you slept.  
You turn at the sound of his laughter to find him on the floor. Of course he didn’t notice that Lucifer and Michael had appeared due to the fear they felt radiating off you due to the bond you shared.  
“(Y/N) are you alright?” Lucifer asks touching your cheek as Michael scanned your body with his grace assessing for harm.   
“There’s no physical trauma” Michael reports watching his brother get up off the floor.  
“What did you do to her Gabriel?” Lucifer growls stepping towards him fists balled at his side like he could hit him. You place a delicate hand on his bicep holding him back.  
“It’s alright Luce, Michael.” You soothed the older brothers “Gabriel just played a prank on me.” You point to the head on the bed making them both growl.  
Getting an idea you turn to Gabriel, “pick a brother.”  
“What?” he asks confused and obviously worried about what you meant.  
“Pick a brother Gabe and remember you started this.”   
“Um ok Michael then.”  
You smirk slightly, “One two three four I declare a prank war.”   
His eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning, “You sure you want to do that sugar?”  
“Oh Gabriel my darling you started it. Just remember that when we kick your ass.”   
Lucifer slings his arm around your shoulders and smirks at his little brother, “mm I say we set rules so she doesn’t get hurt.”  
The other two nod in agreement, “nothing to harm the others should suffice and nothing to play on each other’s fears. Everything stops while she sleeps agreed?” Michael asks  
You watch the other two nod, “Gabriel?”  
“Yes (Y/N/N)?”  
“Will you love me even with my dark side?”   
“Of course I’ll love you no matter what.”   
“Promise me you’ll stay?” You smile.   
“Always” he smiles back.  
“Ok now that that’s settled game on boys!” you smirk and disappear with Lucifer.  
**  
You sit humming dark side as you replace Gabe’s candy stash with hot sauce and other thing not editable.  
“He’s going to kill you” Lucifer smirks  
“He can’t so…” you grin evilly.  
Lucifer laughs softly “you truly are an amazing creature.”  
“I know. So I’m done here what else should we do?”  
“Come on I have an idea.” He offers his hand and you take it. The two of you disappear just before Gabriel and Michael walk in.  
“You know she’s very devious Gabriel you weren’t wise to prank her.” Michael scolds with an amused look.  
Gabe grabs a lollipop and unwraps it, “I’m starting to see that brother now help me think up more pranks.”  
He sucks the Lolli and starts choking and sputtering, “(Y/N)!” he screeches  
You and Lucifer reappear cackling, “Something wrong Gabe?” you ask fending innocence.  
“YOU PUT HOT SAUCE ON MY CANDY!”  
You and Lucifer laugh harder, even Michael snickers a little.  
“You started this war Gabriel. Turn about fair play, welcome to hell.” You grin and disappear.  
“This isn’t over!” he shouts after you.  
In fact this was just the beginning.


End file.
